La abismal obscuridad
by Akeshi Iris Ayame
Summary: Uno ansiaba con castigar y el otro con ser castigado. El acto carecía de fraternidad, ahora que el mundo los marginaba hasta los abismales bosques de obscuridad, nada podía ser correcto. Violencia, Temas sexuales. MM. inspirado en "fukai no yami"


El fic a continuación está basado en la canción "Fukai No Yami" de Girugamesh. Algunas frases de esta canción están presentes a lo largo del escrito.

* * *

LA ABISMAL OBSCURIDAD

El sonido baila en el viento, aquí y allá. Los ramos de muerte y sepulcro revolotean en los cielos sin quererse soltar de la madre que los sostiene, entre lo abismal de la obscuridad y lo cruel de sus susurros. Ni los dioses ilustres asomaron mirada a semejante atrocidad que acontecía en los bosques.

Estaban solos, suponíanse lejos de la hostigadora responsabilidad, pero engañábanse perdidos en su obsesión monumental. Al menos uno de ellos ya estaba medio resignado a recuperar su camino una vez que el frenesí fuera colmado. Tal era la situación; el fervor de uno y la perversidad del otro colindarían en un acto carnal del cual solo quedaría humillación, resignación y dolor.

Donde la coronilla de un árbol hacía falta, caía el reflejo de las luces nocturnas, y ahí estaba el carro rojo, tranquilo, muerto, bañado en un manto azuloso. Dos monstruosas bestias de arrebatos indignos a su especie cruzaban miradas y fruncían el entrecejo, desvestían colmillos cuando blasfemaban a la vida y todo aquello que esta les privó. Más tarde vociferaban palabras de carente sentido pero de una supuesta esencialidad insultante.

El pecho elevado, la espalda encorvada, los brazos que acusan y los que esconden; en el juego de ser presa y victima ambos tomaban partido con impaciencia. Sus miradas condenaban, pero sus corazones estaban en juicio y próximos a volverse jurisprudencia.

El carro estorbaba, pero ambos agradecían que estuviera ahí, metido entre ellos. Cuando el uno caminaba con saña hacía la derecha, queriendo rodear el carro para alcanzar a su acompañante, el otro se apresuraba a quedar del extremo contrario. Y así jugaron un tiempo, mientras ninguno quisiera que se encontraran para culminar el fervor errante, la situación no acabaría pronto.

Pero finalmente, cuando el perverso fingió torpeza, el otro saltó con salvajismo sobre el cofre del auto y arremetió contra él. La primera instancia del victimario fue la libertad, y entre retorcijones y amenazas quiso deshacerse de los brazos que le controlaban como nuca antes las palabras pudieron. Le apresaron contra la ventanilla del carro mientras le sostuvieron las manos y le susurraron al oído esas crueldades que nacen del miedo. La pistola no era necesaria, ni si quiera pudo pensar en ella cuando una mano fría se la arrebató y dio varios tiros a la obscuridad abismal hasta que se truncó el gatillo.

Pronto, él echó un soplido provocador a su cuello y lo recorrió hasta llegar a besar su lóbulo con fogosidad. Bailó la lengua en tan sensible lugar y desplomó mordiéndole levemente. No perdía la oportunidad de reclamar su perdición, estaba en la cúspide de su locura y obsesión gracias a la atrevida insinuación del mayor. Debía castigarle, matarlo en vitalidad y esencia, bajarlo a las tierras inmundas en donde solo los criminales hacen conciencia de sus malos tratos y no pueden si quiera recobrar el aliento por la tristeza de su existencia. Eso era, eso merecía.

Le hizo golpear contra el cofre del carro, ahí lo acostó y le tiró del largo cabello hacía atrás, provocando que su mirada hostigadora le penetrara.

Aun y cuando debía suponerse víctima, su mueca revoltosa solo transmitía depravación y una inmunda persistencia por consagrar el acto, por ser castigado y despojado de sus males. Permaneció quieto y maleable a gusto suyo. Y situación tal solo provocó en el más joven una impotencia enardecida que le obligó a besarlo y abastecerse él mismo de esa locura criminal; no había necesidad de sostener sus manos o retorcerle la cabeza, pero decidió liberar sus brazos para sentirle más cooperativo.

La inmundicia de su acto aun era cuestión rencorosa, sus miradas se encontraban como queriendo provocar burla y condena, se hablaban del reflejo del uno en el otro; Matt se proyectó en Mello, y miró a un hombre sin futuro, que desconocía su pasado. Mello, observó la reencarnación de ira y recelo en una vida de malos trazos. Uno ansiaba con castigar y el otro con ser castigado. El acto carecía de fraternidad, ahora que el mundo los marginaba hasta los abismales bosques de obscuridad, nada podía ser correcto. Ambos, fieras, se entregaban al desprecio del otro, a sus palabras remilgadas de culpa y humillación. La conciencia estaba rota y los ideales también. Él, aun al conocerse acreedor de tan impune situación, el orgullo no le bastaba, no lo regocijaba más bien. Se sentía a punto de hundirse en la miseria con el hombre al que más amaba. Todo, incluso el corazón completamente inflamado, se estropea.

El gesto de él seguía siendo burlesco y demente; ni los rasguños, ni los insultos, ni si quiera la dominación de su cuerpo era razón de exaltarse con ferocidad como aparentaba estarlo antes. Sentía, sin embargo, el placer de aquella lengua húmeda y cálida en esa noche fría recorrer un camino sensible desde su vientre hasta lo cercano a su entrepierna, entre uno y otro lambisco sucio que ocasionalmente se convertía en un beso profundo y calador; a veces dejaba una pequeña marca rojiza en su lugar, pero siempre conseguía que los ruidos del acto hicieran eco en su excitación, en la de ambos. Él gustaba de provocar su pasión y ver su mueca retorcida aclamándole, llamándole con desesperación.

A causa de su posición, despojarle de prenda alguna era difícil, y entre el disturbio de su deseo, Matt tiró con brusquedad de la hebilla en su cinto, que permanecía unido entre cerrajas de metal. Fue tal la fuerza qué Mello soltó un quejido liviano, el primero de la noche, y fue suficiente para que él quisiera más. Le pidió que esperara, intentó desabrochar la tira de cuero con cautela para que el pelirrojo no lo notara, pero solo consiguió que se excitara con sus palabras y la sola idea de que lo lastimaba. Con rasguños que formaron caminos de odio en donde antes había caricias fue que poco a poco le fue jalando el pantalón hasta poco arriba de las rodillas. Sólo después notó el enrojecimiento en vientre y cadera a causa de su deseo malogrado. Pero aquella mirada permanecía diabólica y profunda, como el bosque.

Él se desabrochó el pantalón con avidez y resbaló los dedos entre la ropa húmeda. Aun era muy pronto para Mello, todavía tenía que hacerlo gritar. Había quedado extasiado con sus quejumbrosas palabras y no imaginaba el placer que supondría conducirlo al dolor verdadero, al imploro de auxilio con desesperación y necesidad. Muchas veces había seguido sus pasos entre veredas ofuscas y en perdición con la esperanza de estar ahí antes de ser llamado, pero nunca era demasiado bueno. Había caído en cuenta de que así como Mello, él compartía una obsesión, fuera de su alcanza y lejos de su entendimiento, pero tan monumental que era casi sacra.

Turbado por su impotencia ante alguien superior, se quedó incauto frente al cuerpo de Mello. Imponía su dominancia al erguirse recto mientras lo apresaba a él contra la superficie fría y mojada, pero se desvestía como alguien contrario. El rostro de su compañero todavía inmaculado de miedo o dolor era ese recuerdo eterno de su existencia en esta vida, por eso era una miseria mirarle a los ojos y pensar que el mundo todavía era un lugar en el que pudiera ser alguien. Mello era a quien más temía, porque su desprecio lo atraía y su egoísmo lo tentaba a querer poseerlo y querer poseer todo aquello que él tenía. Su demoniaca existencia lo arrastraba al infierno poco a poco.

No lo creía, y aun lo miraba, aun lo desvestía y lo comprendía porque él mismo sabía lo que era una obsesión. Todo se estropea, todo cae y se rompe. Las hojas de los arboles danzan hacía adelante y atrás mientras murmuran muerte, y Matt solo quiere ser alguien más. Solo quiere olvidarse del mundo que los margina y esconderse entre la abismal obscuridad.

Casi con intención homicida, el pelirrojo lanzó una mano a los ojos de Mello y lo calló. Descubrió su miembro erguido por incitaciones de crueldad y dolor, y pronto sintió entre los dedos la viscosidad de lo fogoso que escurría hasta el suelo. Hincó la rodilla en la defensa cromada del carro y sostuvo su mano con fiereza sobre los ojos de Mello. Pronto, el mayor cayó en cuenta de lo apurado que avanzaba el pelirrojo y quiso hacer un esfuerzo por detenerle, pero condicionado estaba, de que si no se dejaba, su muerte sería en vano al igual que su mediocre intento de purgación. Sus labios rompieron en temblores leves que proliferaron maldiciones y reniegos quedos, pero bien intencionados. Matt ni se inmuto.

Ni si quiera tuvo delicadeza consigo mismo. Quiso penetrarle casi en seco, sin intenciones placenteras, solo rencorosas. Forzó la situación de manera que se lastimaba él y lastimaba a Mello, pero aun no estaba dentro de su maldito cuerpo, aun no estaba unido en el odio y la muerte a su demoniaca existencia.

La voz del ciego titubea. El crimen y el castigo se mezclan, el claro fuego se comienza a extinguir…

Supo que estaba dentro cuando Mihael forjó un grito aterrador y profundo, que hizo eco incluso entre lo inmortal del abismo. Sí, aun gritando, la voz se extravía con las profundidades del mundo distorsionado.

El bosque permanece en sepulcro, y la unión es consumada. En ese momento, ambos recordaron con melancolía la llamada telefónica que los persuadió a culminar en semejante miseria.

Había sido en el departamento de ambos.

El uno bajaba con apuro por las escaleras exteriores del departamento, el otro, le llamaba con un interés disfrazado de superioridad. Habló su nombre unas cuantas veces y ninguna de ellas fue suficiente para capturar su mirada férvida. La impetuosidad de sus pasos se acrecentaba entre más escuchaba la voz de Mello al umbral de la puerta. Tan arrogante, tan impropio de mirarlo desde las alturas.

Minutos antes habían guardado silencio a causa de sus muertes próximas, pero solo un instante. Después, cada uno se perdió entre las abstracciones que divagan cuando se tiene la vida contada. Matt esencialmente solo estaba preocupado por su vida y por el bienestar de Mello. Al verle tan serio, tan sereno y poco cerca de fundirse como espectro en la habitación, se sintió dolido por la gravedad del asunto. No pudo pensar en nada que auxiliara el momento de tensión y aliviara la seriedad de su compañero, solo se digno a mirarle con humildad y respeto. ¿Pensaría en la forma de salir salvos de este problema? o mejor aun ¿cuál era el problema? suponía ya desde hace algún tiempo que Mello terminaría consumiéndose en su humillación cuando llegara el momento de que Near se encontrara con Kira; no era que no quisiera pensar en un modo de sobrevivir, pero sabía que el carácter de Mello era tal que incluso la muerte la tenía planeada.

Lo inevitable era que Mello moriría a causa de tres hombres, y ninguno de ellos lo incluía a él. Pero estaba bien, mientras él se escondiera entre las razones y desapareciera a su lado, su vida estaría basta de sentido. O más bien no. Para el momento en que Mello habló de sus vidas como insignificantes siervos, kamikazes, guerrilleros honrados de prestar su vida a causa de un bien monumental, Matt desistió de sus ideas y salió del departamento.

Por vez última, Mello intentó llamar el nombre de Matt mientras bajaba las escaleras, pero convencido de que no reaccionaría, le dirigió palabras duras, frías y carecientes de sentido alguno para cualquier ciudadano a las cercanías. Le quiso convencer por la buena maña, después por la mala, y por último se desfundo la pistola y disparó a un contenedor de basura no muy lejos del camino de Matt. Éste, sobresaltado al menos, se paró unos segundos y mando un gesto horrorizado que despreciaba y alejaba la mucha apatía que sentía hacía el rubio. El tiempo fue suficiente como para que Mello bajara las escaleras hasta donde él y se interpusiera en su camino al parqueadero.

Matt se sintió tambalear entre la incredibilidad y el espanto de lo que acababa de hacer el hombre a su lado, no se contuvo mucho tiempo y siguió caminando hasta su carro, pero Mello le cogió el paso con imprudencia a la vez que se guardaba la pistola. Durante el corto tiempo que tuvo de trabajar con él, jamás había tenido tales momentos de arrebato e irreflexión, era de esperarse que Matt se sintiera intimidado a la vez que confundido y molesto por tener que aceptar trabajar al lado de su compañero.

Antes de partir, prometió escuchar a Mello por última vez, y se sentó sobre el cofre de su carro. Molesto, intimidado y rencoroso. Ninguna de las ideas suicidas tan absurdas de Mello le bastaron para comprenderlo. Que si le prometía salir salvo, que si le dejaba dinero, que si pudiera empezar una vida nueva en algún lugar del mundo. Nada. ¿Empezar una vida nueva? ¿Y por qué no empezarla ahora?

Por los ademanes de incomodidad y represión que Matt gesticulaba, Mello supuso simplemente que temía por su vida. Y nada más. Escaparía, probablemente, como escapó de Wammy´s. Pero ya no lo encontraría cinco años más tarde a las afueras del cuartele de la mafia. No, esta sería la última vez que lo miraría.

Le dijo, pues, que se despidiera de él.

—Matt, si lo que desea es irte, adelante—, le habló quedo, por ser esta su ultima vez juntos. Incluso demostró la sinceridad en sus palabras al mirar lejos, por la calle, una lámpara amarillenta que se apagaba con la misma tosquedad que sus esperanzas.

Matt deambuló un momento entre sus opciones e incluso en la posibilidad de ser un engaño aquella propuesta tan desganada del rubio. Pero notó la soberbia luz de sus ojos apaciguarse como el farol en la calle, viejo y desgastado. Entonces supuso que los trucos mañosos se le habían escapado finalmente, y sintió compasión. Ahora sólo debía decidir si quedarse con Mello y pagar con su vida, o escapar y empezar de nuevo.

—Pero recuerda—, agregó entre la pena del silencio fúnebre—que has sido criado toda tu vida para servir a la causa. Cuando muera yo, cuando muera Near, no sabrás a donde huir entre tanto tumulto y la escusa de no haber reaccionado no te dejará impune. No dirás que no volviste buscando un motivo para sentirte satisfecho, si no, ¿qué haces aquí, Matt? ¿No habías escapado ya?

Matt negó con la mirada baja. Todo era cierto, aun siendo él un hombre tan desinteresado, la existencia de L y la educación en Wammy´s habían condenado su felicidad y realización como ser humano a la causa del detective. Y resentía que así fuera. Si no servía a Mello, si no servía fielmente para conmemorar los cimientos que solemnizarían la condena de Kira, entonces no sería nadie en la vida. Incluso morir estaría bien si lo hacía con honor. Pero aun así, algo en Matt nunca funcionó del todo bien, y gracias a su desinterés y negligencia resultó ser más humano desganado que genio condicionado.

La presión del momento pronto amenazó con hacerlo escapar, pero en su frenesí por querer comprender el lugar que le tocaba ocupar, Matt abrió con desesperación y brusquedad la puerta del carro y pidió a Mello que subiera con él.

Odiaba a Mello por tener que recordarle la razón por la cual había ido a buscarlo después de tanto tiempo. Era natural, si toda su vida fue condicionada a encontrar la realización de esa manera tan inhumana. No soportaba la insolencia de sus palabras ni la intención tan fiera con que le condenaba a muerte con tanta naturalidad.

En las lejanas carreteras de la ciudad, mientras Matt se disputaba entre abarcar uno y otro carril de dirección contraria a velocidad imprudente, Mello le habla vagamente con crueldad y hostilidad, mientras es discutido, mientras ambos no se escuchan y solo arremeten, en un momento de prepotente deseo por contradecir a la vida y todo lo que esta les privó es como se fue creando el fervor maldito de su relación justas horas antes de su muerte.

El mundo se le antojaba incoherente, asesino. La realidad, distorsionada.

Bajó el carro por un camino entre el bosque que no llevaba a ningún lugar, solo a la abismal obscuridad. A la perdición.

Poco después de haber estado unidos por un corto tiempo, de dolor y castigo, Matt se retiró con poca delicadeza y Mello permaneció quieto hasta que los hilos de sangre y semen cesaron.

Ambos se sentaron sobre el cofre del carro, cada uno levemente inclinado el rostro en dirección opuesta al otro. Enseguida, Mello pudo oler el humo del cigarro.

—Estás como muerto, Mello.

Así de seco, así se escuchó.

Quizá fuera verdad, el único en sentirse inconforme y poco predispuesto a la resignación no era Matt. Saber que sus vidas habrían de servir para la causa debería ser una excusa suficiente para sentirse satisfechos, pero en el fondo, Mello idealizaba con el entusiasmo de un niño volverse el mejor ante los ojos de su difunto predecesor; ser superior a Near. Pero la envidia, la impotencia e inferioridad que le atormentaban en ese momento le aconsejaban que se volviera sereno, que se llevara a Kira con él a donde fuere que la muerte arrastrara.

Matt, con sus caprichos también. Ahora solo debía entregar su vida a Mello para que este la usara a favor de la causa. Esa era su felicidad, o al menos eso era lo que le habían prometido en Wammy´s. Quizá, después de todo, Wammy´s y L nunca tuvieron significado alguno en su vida y la única fuerza omnipotente capaz de moverlo al extremo contario del mundo, hacerlo escapar de su realización plena durante cinco años y obligarlo a escabullirse hasta los cuarteles de la mafia americana, fue simplemente Mello.

* * *

Gracias por haber leído.


End file.
